


back home

by zouhlin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BECAUSE TEN DIDN'T HAVE TO DRAW A CARD, Fluff, M/M, he's a free man and i had to do this as well, inspired by That fic, just ten and taeyong being soft babies, mentioned angst but they're all happy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouhlin/pseuds/zouhlin
Summary: Everyone had been worried - worried sick about Ten and the whole situation. If he'd join the military or not, if he'd leave for two years or not.But someone that worried more than anyone was Lee Taeyong.





	back home

**Author's Note:**

> believe me when i say that i was a literal wreck the night when ten was in thailand and believe me when i say that i am one of the happiest people on earth right now
> 
> also ten and taeyong is my superior ship after nomin don't @ me

Ten sighed softly to himself and looked down at the phone, it was past midnight and yet they were all messaging him. Who was he to blame them? He had gone to Thailand for the card draw & military lottery, not knowing what would happen (but then again, he had his predictions). It had been a rollercoaster from the airport to Thailand back to South Korea. All the cries at the airport, the hugs and the ‘fighting ten-hyung!”. He was so happy he had them, really. When he was on the airplane back, he couldn’t stop fidgeting and thinking about his family.  _ The big family he had gotten through the years, that has only grown and grown in positivity (and members).  _

Even though he had been a nervewreck for this day, he knew that his members would always cheer him up and brighten up his day with words or random poems (that more or less was forced by Doyoung because ‘ten can do anything’ won’t always help). Even the youngest ones wanted to help, support, anything. It was something hard to do, the whole situation with the military - but it had to be done. Whether you liked it or not. 

How would he ever thank them enough for their love and support? He didn’t know how, but he made sure to never, ever doubt them in the future. They always meant well, with bickering and fights, with hugs and kisses, with yelling and laughter. He would never ask for something else, because all he needed was right in front of him.

Ten locked up the door and immediately arms and bodies were flung at him, the scent of.. home. He was home now. He embraced all of them, or at least tried, because they were  **many.** “Ten is back!”, they shouted in unison and there were so many kisses on his cheeks. He couldn’t stop smiling, and Jaemin smiled brightly at him while he hugged him. 

“We were so worried”, he said and Ten chuckled but hugged him back. “Nothing can make me leave you guys”, he smiled and they all yelled happily. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s clear some space, Ten has had a long trip and he’s tired”, a familiar voice said at the back of the mass of people and when Ten locked eyes with him - his eyes got that sparkly look and his stomach churned at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“Hello to you too”, Ten smiled and Taeyong shaked his head but dragged him into a bone crushing hug. “I was so damn worried”, he whispered to him. The members were walking away from the two lovebirds to create some space, since it became too intimate and personal to watch. 

“I’m here now”, Ten whispered back and nuzzled his head into his neck. He took in the scent of Taeyong. The scent of home, scent of safety and love. 

“You’re here now”, he whispered and nodded before letting his head rest on top of Ten’s. The comfortable silence soon laid over them, but words were still exchanged. But some words had to be kept quiet, and be spoken into the thick layer of silence. Although, it felt uncomfortable, when he felt something wet on his head he knew there were more reasons to the silence than he thought from the beginning.

Ten looked up slowly and blinked a bit at the sight. Taeyong, that rarely cries and shows his personal feelings to others easily, had tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“Baby..”, Ten whispered softly and cupped his cheek with his hand while dragging his thumb over the tears on the skin. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I’m yours. Always. I’m not leaving”, he whispered calmly and kissed his nose tip slowly. “I promise”, he whispered and kissed his forehead. Taeyong only looked at him with teary eyes. He had been so scared and anxious of this day, what would happen? Would he leave? What would happen with him during those two years? Would he be safe? What if he left? All the thoughts had surrounded him, and if it wasn’t for the other members he’d have gone insane and bought a ticket to Thailand if not being stopped.

“You’re thinking too hard baby, breath”, Ten mumbled and tiptoed a bit to be able to rest his forehead against Taeyong’s. “I got you”, he whispered and smiled at him.

_ There it is,  _ Taeyong thought to himself while feeling the tension leave his shoulders.  _ The smile that made me fall in love. _

“Let’s go to the bed, alright? You’ve stressed too much, and don’t try to deny anything because I know you”, he said and Taeyong chuckled a little at the last part of the sentence. “You know me alright”, he said and kissed Ten quickly before taking him to the bed. 

When they had changed the clothes, fixed the bed sheets and turned off the lamp, they both climbed into the bed and laid close to each other. Searching for the warmth together and embracing each other with arms full of love. 

“Taeyong?”

“Hmm?”, he mumbled sleepily and looked at Ten with half lidded eyes. His hair was a bit messy, his clothes soft and his eyes full of stars. He might as well have all the stars in his eyes, he’d go and check the sky if it wasn’t for the comfy bed and warm skin of Taeyong. 

“I love you”, he mumbled and took Taeyong’s hand before kissing the back of his hand softly. Taeyong smiled at him and kissed him slowly. “I love you too”, he mumbled into the kiss and closed his eyes. They were kissing each other lazily, but with so much feelings into it. It felt like tasting all of the words they wanted to tell each other, but somehow they couldn’t form it because even all of the words in the dictionary book wasn’t enough. 

“Now let’s sleep”, he mumbled and lazily pecked his lips one last time before putting the bed sheets over their shoulders and putting his arms around Ten’s waist.

_ They both fell asleep with i love you’s and warm lingering feelings on their lips, while their hearts were filled with safety and adoration for each other.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one go and too tired to fix any typos but hey scream about nct with me [here](https://twitter.com/4seoks)


End file.
